


Keep Him Here

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Him Here

Life is full of hits and misses. Today it's just the misses.  
She missed the signs, missed her chance, and now she's going to miss her final opportunity to give him what he needs.

She'll never get there in time.

But she runs. Runs. Runs as fast as she knows how.  
And she's a Slayer, so that's pretty fast.  
She's going to make it…

She arrives just in time to see the helicopter leave the ground. And he hasn't even noticed her.

Her last chance at romance is flying away to the jungle, and all she can do is watch.


End file.
